


As Above So Below

by Esperata



Series: Forever Returns [1]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Bemused Oswald, Edward is crazy, Handsy Ed, M/M, what is love but a form of madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: The Penguin was looking for something to give him the upper hand against the Batman. What he gets is Edward Nygma.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Forever Returns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597003
Comments: 60
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic that nobody asked for. I make no apologies for it. I wanted to write it and you can take it or leave it.

Boredom.

The state of being bored; weariness, ennui, apathy, unconcern, languor, accidie, malaise, frustration, dissatisfaction, restlessness, tedium, dullness, monotony, flatness, blandness, sameness, uniformity, routine, humdrum.

Edward Nygma had ticked each and every synonym off over the days he’d been resident in this pit of dreariness. He laughed to himself. There was another one for his collection.

Dreariness; arsenides, nearsides, readiness, aniseeds, aridness, dearness, derrises, desirers, direness, drainers, drearies…

And didn’t that just bring him back full circle?

Dreary; depressingly dull and bleak or repetitive.

His mind was absolutely starved for stimulation. No-one to talk to but himself. And he could hardly have an intelligent conversation with that crazy half-wit. Burbling on about memories that weren’t his own and things that weren’t real most of the time.

Nothing to look at either but the same blank four walls. Wall number one. Locked door. Check. Wall two. Standard uncomfortable regulation bed. Check. Wall three. Rough stone with unreachable small barred window. Check. Wall four. Basic open hole of a toilet with small aquatic bird-

He blinked suddenly and stared at the new addition to his cell.

The little penguin stared back.

Edward waited for the vision to alter. It was hardly the first time he’d seen something impossible here with him. Usually if he waited long enough either it would disappear or the hallucination would progress into something more entertaining.

As the minutes ticked by though with the bird doing nothing more than flapping its wings out, Edward grew impatient. Crouching low, he focused himself on his cellmate.

“Well?” he demanded. “Aren’t you at least going to dance for me?”

Somewhat to his surprise the little bird did an awkward sideways shuffle at the request before shaking its tail feathers. Ed laughed delightedly.

“Oh, you can stay. I like you,” he told it.

Folding his long legs under him he dropped onto the ground before the bird. From his new crossed legged vantage point he noticed the creature was wearing a little harness with a small box situated above its chest.

“What’s that?” he quizzed, reaching out a hand to examine the object.

He started backwards when a clearly mechanical squawk came from it.

“_Is this thing working?_” a rough voice echoed tinnily. “_Can you hear me?_”

It took Edward a few seconds to remember that he should probably answer. Even if this was all just part of another delusional episode, it was undoubtedly the most entertaining thing to happen in days.

“Yes? Um. To whom am I speaking?”

“_What? What’s that? This is the Penguin_.”

Edward stifled his giggles.

“I can see that,” he told it. “And a very handsome penguin you are too. Oh but where are my manners! Allow me to introduce myself. Edward Nygma. But you can call me… The Riddler!”

He threw his hand up with an almost habitual dramatic flair as he struck a half remembered pose.

“_Yes, yes,_” the bird continued. “_There isn’t time for that. I’d suggest you grab the penguin and get under your bed covers in the next ten seconds._”

Edward gasped theatrically.

“On a first meeting!” He put on a rich Southern belle accent. “Well, I do declare!”

A low growl answered him.

“_Now!_”

“Pushy,” he commented, nevertheless scooping his new friend up, and moving to the bed. “Not that I mind,” he added with a grin, pulling the thin blanket over them both. His amused laughter was covered suddenly by the blast of an explosion.

As debris rained down upon their makeshift shelter, the small bird frantically tried to claw its way out.

“Hush, hush,” he soothed, all the while trying to wrap his mind over what exactly was going on. “It’s alright. I’ve got you.”

“I think,” a new voice spoke from outside the protective cocoon, and the little penguin immediately settled. “You’ll find it’s _I_ who have _you._”

The blanket swept back to reveal the figure of his rescuer, currently haloed in a cloud of glittering dust. Edward blinked and caught his breath, and not only because of the suffocating atmosphere.

“Are you my guardian angel?” he asked breathlessly.

The man blinked owlishly down at him.

“I think some of that masonry must have hit you on the head,” he muttered.

All Edward could do was grin up at him. With a sigh, his liberator seized his arm and pulled him after him.

“Come on. Before the guards get down here to investigate.” He cast a glance at the bird at his feet and clicked his tongue. “Home,” he commanded.

The penguin squawked and tumbled its way down the newly excavated hole, briskly followed by its human companions.

“I have transport waiting in the sewers. We’ll be away from here before they even know you’ve flown.”

Edward’s delight only grew as he was led down, away from his horrific cell, and saw the transport awaiting them. A giant yellow duck floated serenely as if waiting to convey fair goers on a magic boat ride. He needed no prompting to leap in and practically vibrated with excitement as he waited for his deliverer to situate himself alongside.

No sooner had he settled and set the boat in motion though, Edward latched himself onto his arm and rested his head upon the man’s shoulder.

“My hero,” he whispered in awe.

His hero cast him a deeply suspicious look.

“I’m beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

To the Riddler, this wasn’t a bumpy, smelly journey through the city’s sewer but a magical journey into the unknown. And if there was one thing he loved, it was the mystery of the unknown. Or at least figuring it out.

Speaking of which… he turned his attention onto his companion.

“I know who _you_ are,” he declared with a grin.

The voice radiating so close to his ear startled the other man slightly and he cast a glance to his side. Quickly he returned his attention to steering, despite the fact Edward was sure the thing was operating automatically.

“You do?”

Edward nodded in response, letting his chin rub against the fabric he was still leaning against.

“Mm-hmm. Oswald Cobblepot! The _Penguin._ You waltzed into Gotham and screwed with everybody’s expectations.”

This earned him another curious glance.

“I’m not wholly forgotten then.”

“Psh.” Edward finally sat back as he made a dismissive gesture to the remark. “They may all like to pretend it didn’t happen, rather than admit they supported you, but how could someone like _you_ ever be forgotten?”

Penguin glared this time.

“If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?" He growled the last part.

Next to him Edward let out a breathy sigh.

“Handsome _and_ educated. Truly you are a prince among men.”

Penguin let out his own exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

“Never mind that. I broke you out of Arkham for a reason. Revenge against the Batman. It was rumoured you knew who he was.”

“I do!” Edward avowed eagerly before catching himself. “Or I did. I mean, I _still_ do but… the information’s in there somewhere…” he rapped the side of his head for emphasis. “I just can’t seem to get the right piece to fall into place.”

Penguin looked at him contemplatively.

“It might be the effect of whatever medication they had you on,” he suggested. “Perhaps we just need to wait for that to wear off for your memories to sort themselves out.”

“Handsome and educated,” Edward reiterated, propping his chin on a fist and trying to keep his elbow balanced on his knee despite the turbulent motion of their transport.

“You should stop saying that,” Penguin spat, attention turning determinedly back to controlling the boat through the aggressive swirling currents in this area where their tunnel led out into another.

“Saying what?”

“_Handsome_,” Penguin growled. “I’m under no delusions about my appearance.”

“Well I’d beg to differ. I’ve never met anyone like _you_ before.”

“We can agree on that at least.” He wrestled the steering wheel around to correct their course. “You’ll doubtless be thinking clearer in a few days when the last of these drugs leave your system.”

Edward harrumphed at that.

“I admit they might be distorting my memories but they don’t make me an idiot. I’ve got eyes. I can still put together complex puzzles like no-one else. And you,” he breathed, “are a most fascinating assemblage of parts.”

He slid closer again but then the floating duck bumped into a walkway and he fell back against his seat.

“This is our stop.” Penguin ignored him and clambered out, briskly tying up their ride to a cleat. “Come on, before I change my mind about bringing you at all.”

The threat sounded all too real so Edward clambered after him without a word. The last thing he wanted was to be left on his own here in the sewers with no clue which way to go.

Actually, no, the last thing he wanted was to suddenly wake up and find this was simply another vivid dream he’d had in his cell. He didn’t think that likely though because he was pretty sure you didn’t encounter smells in dreams. Hopefully his mind would never have conjured this deeply unpleasant smell of effluence on its own. Although perhaps even this was better than the horrific incessant smell of damp disinfectant he’d lived with in his cell.

He would never have thought it possible to grow to detest the lemon fresh smell of most cleaning products but he certainly had. That zesty smell would forever now be associated in his mind with captivity and mental frustration. He’d certainly never complain about other odours now.

“We’re here,” his guide announced suddenly.

Edward craned his head over the man’s shorter shoulder to see the narrow tunnel they’d been following had led them to the river. And in front of them, half submerged and barely visible in the foggy weather…

“You have a _submarine_?”

“Ex-navy surplus.”

Edward draped his arms over the conveniently positioned shoulders before him and hugged him tightly.

“Add filth rich to my list. You’re the sugar daddy I’ve always dreamed of.”

“Get off me you lunatic.” Penguin wriggled himself free and glared back at him. “Before I let you on board, there are some rules. Number one of which is no inappropriate touching.”

Edward pouted.

“How can I help it when you’re such a perfect height to drape myself over?”

“You’ll help it or I’ll introduce you to keelhauling.”

“Alright. Any other rules?” He rolled his eyes to highlight his exasperation.

“Yes. I’m the captain of this vessel. What I say goes.”

“Ooh, domineering. I like that in a man.”

Penguin ran a hand down his face.

“Give me strength,” he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Penguin had finally retreated to his private bedroom on the sub, leaving Riddler ensconced in one of the bunks set along the walkway. Living here permanently as he did though he’d made a few changes for his own comfort. The first was creating this space big enough for a double bed where he could actually lie down in luxury.

As he sank into the soft mattress he immediately felt his tension leave him. Edward might be slightly more unhinged than he’d bargained for but that didn’t negate the purpose for liberating him. As soon as the man recovered his memories sufficiently to remember who the accursed Batman was, Penguin could finally target the man when he was at his most vulnerable. And then he could take this stinking city back.

“Knock knock.”

The voice brought him immediately upright and he stared at Edward hovering in the doorway.

“What’s wrong?” he demanded. “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t sleep in those bunks. They’re too short. And too cold.” His eyes trailed up the bed until they met Oswald’s. “I thought I could bunk up with you.”

The suggestion was shocking enough that for a long moment all Penguin could do was blink stupidly. Then he recovered himself and hauled his blankets up to his chin.

“No.”

“Oh don’t be like that.” Edward moved over and sat on the end of the bed, testing the mattress’ give. “I promise I won’t do any _inappropriate touching._ I’m too exhausted.”

Penguin didn’t know quite how to feel about that but he gave his unwelcome guest a quick once over. He did seem less buoyant than earlier. And the fact was, he himself was tired out. It had been a long day setting his plan into motion combined with dealing with Edward’s… enthusiasm. If it would save him dealing with the man’s stubbornness then perhaps he could relent for one night at least.

“Fine,” he huffed. “But keep to your side.”

Edward grinned widely and hurried to dive under the covers alongside him, snuggling himself down but obediently not encroaching on Penguin’s space.

Penguin eyed him warily before shifting himself back down. This time however there was no immediate release of tension. He remained taut and hyper aware of the man lying feet away from him. He counted his breaths in and out, keeping them slow and steady until a sound disrupted his thoughts and he looked sideways again.

Edward was asleep. Asleep and snoring. Penguin felt a deep instinct to kick him awake. Then Edward gave a snuffling sort of noise as he pressed his head firmer into the pillow and the urge passed. For several minutes he lay and watched the man. His face in sleep was devoid of the animation that possessed it while awake and he looked more innocent and younger. Oswald was under no delusion of the same effect applying to himself.

He’d long since accepted people’s derision of his appearance. He knew he was too short, too fat, and too pallid. His fingers drew disgusted looks for their deformity. His broken, jagged teeth scared people whether he intended to or not. It was something he’d learned to embrace. To relish in the repulsion he inspired. He’d even taken to using charcoal toothpastes to enhance the ruined impression of his mouth.

Yet none of this seemed to have any effect on Edward Nygma.

He was mad of course. Certified and confined to Arkham. But still, it was nice to have someone buck the trend for once. And he couldn’t deny that it was comforting having a warm body willingly lying so close to him. It wouldn’t last when the man recovered his senses so he should probably make the most of it.

With that decision in mind, he finally drifted off into his own slumber.

It seemed no time at all before he snorted himself awake and almost choked as a hacking cough ripped its way up from his lungs. He wiped the phlem from his mouth only to find himself face to face with a grinning Riddler.

“Morning handsome.”

“What the hell?”

“I’d have made you breakfast in bed but I didn’t know where the galley was.”

“It’s down through a door towards the bow,” he answered instinctively, still too dopey from his sudden awakening to argue.

“Right-ho.”

The man bounded up from the bed and disappeared down the corridor. Penguin blinked dazedly after him and idly realised he’d need to get the man more clothes. He then shook the sleep from his brain and staggered into the en suite before dressing himself.

It was with a degree of caution that he then approached the galley but the tempting smell overrode any actual hesitance and he stepped right in. Nygma seemed to be effortlessly managing several dishes at once; popping toast in one hand while shifting a pan off the hob with the other. Then he noticed his host and smiled brightly.

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I did a little of everything. I hope you have a good appetite.”

“No-one has ever had cause to complain about my lack of appetite,” he assured him, mouth watering at the dishes laid out.

“Good. I like a man with an appetite.” He winked before beginning to point to things and rattle of names. “Kedgeree, bacon, toast - eggs are coming - coffee, though there doesn’t appear to be any milk.”

“You do have your uses then,” he muttered approvingly as he sat himself down and started helping himself.

Edward leant down to rest his elbows on the table top and smiled across from a face framed by his long fingers.

“I have many uses. If you’d care to find out about any of them, you only have to ask.”

“Not this again. Look, I have a plan to help jog your memory but first we’ll need to get you some more appropriate attire.”

“A shopping trip!” Edward sprung upright with delight.

“Yes. Now sit down and eat some food. I don’t want you fainting on me.”

“I assure you,” Edward replied as he obligingly sat, “If I swoon on you it won’t be because of lack of food.”


	4. Chapter 4

Shopping for clothes went about as well as Penguin expected. He only took Edward to second hand shops in districts that knew better than to call the police in. Not that he really thought any of the residents recognised either of them but his own appearance had often been enough of an incentive for people to call the authorities before he’d even done anything.

Edward was suitably excited about choosing new outfits and that gave Oswald some space from the man’s incessant flirtations. Except for those moments when he’d bounce up asking for a second opinion and look at him as if he had hung the stars in the sky.

It was grating because it was exactly what he’d always wanted yet he knew it was only a momentary phase. Not that he thought it was a result of concussion or even his medication anymore but the fact remained, Edward had been locked away from company for a long time. It stood to reason that he’d latch onto the first person who showed him kindness. As soon as he met some more people – more handsome and attractive in every way than Oswald – then his affections would swiftly be transferred.

Which was partly why Penguin was bringing his plans forward so quickly. If this was a phase on Edward’s part then he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. And the perfect opportunity had been announced in the society column of the morning’s paper.

Bruce Wayne, billionaire and Gotham’s most eligible bachelor, was holding a party. Everyone with any influence in the city would be there and chances were good that whoever played Batman in their spare time would be there. He had to have both funds behind him for all his gadgets and a freedom from working life to enable him to spend his nights roaming about the rooftops.

Penguin hoped that if Edward saw the right face then the memory of who Batman was would come to him. Then he could move on with his scheme and leave Edward to take up with someone new.

“Os-wald!” The singsong voice put his teeth on edge but he said nothing as he turned to see what the idiot had found now. His silence didn’t last long however.

“You can’t be serious?!”

Edward had found not one but _two_ catsuits which he’d draped one over each shoulder to show off.

“I know? Isn’t it an amazing find? I’m going to try them on!”

“Wait-”

But Edward wasn’t listening and had practically skipped over to the little curtained cubicle that represented a changing room. Penguin followed if only because the last thing they needed was a lanky lunatic skipping about the shop in skintight spandex. Moments later the curtain was swept back dramatically and Edward strode out.

Only to promptly walk into Oswald and bounce himself back into the cubicle.

“Oh.” He giggled. “You’re there. Well? What do you think?”

He gave a dramatic twirl and Oswald utterly failed to keep his gaze level.

“It’s indecent,” he declared, nevertheless eyeing what was on display.

“It’s liberating,” Riddler countered before stretching languidly. “I feel like _me_ again.”

“You cannot wear that tonight.”

Edward pouted briefly before slinking closer and whispering into Oswald’s ear.

“Worried you’ll have competition? You needn’t. They might look but there’s only one man I’ll be going home with.”

Oswald felt what was indubitably a tongue lick his ear and hastily pushed the man back into the changing room.

“Get changed at once. We need to find you a suit not a birthday suit.”

Edward giggled but didn’t argue, only pulling the curtain closed. Oswald took a deep breath and willed his rising blush away. It had been a hell of a long time since he’d been threatened by a blush but he didn’t think anyone could blame him in the circumstances. Privately he reminded himself that he just needed to hold off the other man until tonight. After that he’d undoubtedly leave of his own accord and then Oswald would be grateful he’d not allowed himself to imagine things progressing any further between them.

That always involved more pain than the passing pleasure warranted.

The curtain swung open and Edward reappeared. Penguin let out a breath of relief at seeing him more covered up.

“This way,” he ordered and led him over to where there was a small selection of suits. Edward followed at his heels and watched as Oswald thumbed through the things on offer. Then his hand felt something a cut above the rest and he pulled it out. A glance up and down showed it might be just about the right size.

“Try this on.”

Edward took the suit thrust towards him and smiled.

“Yes daddy,” he sing songed before turning and sashaying his way back to obey.

Oswald found himself wrong footed again and it was a second before he growled to himself and stomped after the ridiculous man driving him to distraction. He set in to wait again, a frown settling itself on his face. It took longer this time before the curtain was swept open. He turned ready to harangue him for his behaviour but his words stuck in his throat.

Edward looked _magnificent_.

The suit might be a little short in the arm and leg but it sat beautifully across his frame, showcasing his lithe form. He’d even taken the time to sweep his hair back in something resembling a proper style.

“So?” he asked. “How do I look?”

“Stunning,” he answered honestly, eliciting a delighted smile from his companion. “I think tonight might end up going very well indeed.”

“Oh I hope so,” Edward concurred. “I certainly have high hopes.”


	5. Chapter 5

Crashing the society party was the first time in years Penguin had felt like himself. The drama of the situation, the instinctive screams of the women as his armed penguins blocked the exits and the feeling of power as everyone in the room waited on his next move. And, while he wouldn’t admit it, having the undeniably handsome Edward Nygma hanging on his arm added a thrilling touch.

Still, he was aware they wouldn’t have over long to relish the event. Even with all these rich folk contained the house was bound to be swarming with servants who would be summoning the police within minutes.

“Eddie,” he purred, taking advantage of the last minutes of his sweet puppy-like obedience. “Go mingle. See if any face triggers anything in your memories.”

“Right-ho sweetheart.”

He felt a soft kiss against his cheek before the man was gone from his side. The sigh came out unbidden as he reflected it might be the last he saw of him now he was surrounded by these heirs and heiresses. He was almost immediately distracted from his disappointment however as the host himself approached him.

“Penguin,” Wayne stated. “I thought you’d died.”

“Rumours of my demise have been greatly exaggerated.”

“You’re the one who broke Nygma out of Arkham.” He twisted his head to look at where the man in question was currently stalking round the guests. “Why? What does he have that you want?”

“Why, the knowledge of the true identity of Batman of course.”

Wayne turned back to him with a frown.

“Nygma doesn’t know that. The psychiatrists have determined his thoughts got so overloaded with that contraption of his, he got stuck with half a dozen people’s fantasies of being Batman. None of its real.”

Oswald frowned in turn, mostly at the implication Wayne thought he wouldn’t have considered that possibility.

“It’s not his only useful attribute,” he hissed. “He’s still got a brilliant intellect even if his memories are mixed up. Between the two of us we could easily rule this city.”

Their discussion was interrupted as Oswald felt someone slinking their arm into his and pressing themselves to his side. He blinked up in surprise at where Edward was glaring across at Wayne.

“Ozzie? Is this man bothering you?”

“What? No. This is Bruce Wayne, Edward. Our host tonight.”

“Well, Mister Wayne, I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you but I’d be lying.”

“We’ve actually met before.”

The retort caused a flicker of unease to cross Edward’s face as he clearly struggled to place the memory. Oswald couldn’t quite help himself from running a soothing hand over his back and Edward briskly regained control of himself. He grinned tersely.

“Can’t say that I remember. But then again, you’re not exactly extraordinary are you?” He leant down and placed a demonstrative kiss to Oswald’s cheek.

“I see you two are… together?”

Oswald hadn’t thought it was possible for Edward to get himself closer but he somehow managed, interlocking his head over Penguin’s shoulder and wrapping his long arms about his short shoulders.

“Yes,” he replied determinedly. “So as you can see, Oswald’s taken. You should probably try your luck elsewhere.”

An arched eyebrow indicated Wayne was as surprised by this possessive display as Oswald himself. The situation was saved – in a sense – by the sound of police sirens. Penguin reacted instinctively and seized Edward’s hand to pull him along.

“Time to leave,” he declared. As they reached the big doors to the hall he blew out a shrill whistle and the flare guns on the flock of birds standing guard began to fire indiscriminately.

Edward giggled as he followed in his wake along to where a manhole led down into the sewer. It wasn’t until they were once again sat in Penguin’s duck boat that his amusement faded away and he bit his lip.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t recognise anyone. Or rather I _did_. But too many of them.”

Oswald set their course and then turned to look contemplatively at him.

“Forget that for now,” he suggested. “We’ll get the Bat another way.”

“We?” Edward asked hopefully.

There was a hesitation before Oswald replied.

“Do you really mean it?” he asked. “When you call me handsome and fascinating and everything else? Do you really think I’m more attractive than anyone else you saw tonight?”

“Absolutely,” Edward answered immediately, clearly thinking the very question ridiculous. “They’re so _dull_. Two a dime. But you,” – he shimmied closer- “you are something special. Like a priceless work of art. Impossible to take your eyes off. Endlessly fascinating”

Oswald couldn’t help it. He smiled at him.

“Well then, how about this for a new plan; we head back to the sub and… get better acquainted?”

Edward’s eyes lit up and he positively vibrated with excitement.

“Oh I’d like that!”

Oswald turned back to monitor their course with a satisfied smirk before glancing once again over his shoulder.

“Oh, and Edward? I think we can forget rule number one.”

“What about rule number two?” Edward asked eagerly as he reached out to run one appreciative hand over the arm nearest him. He received an emphatically commanding look.

“Rule two stands.”

Edward sighed dreamily.

“Aye aye captain.”


End file.
